


Embrace the Mad(s)ness

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, best bros ever, bros, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh realises he really likes hugging Mads :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Mad(s)ness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



> huehue no i Madancy dla Błońskiej <3  
> ale bardziej dla mnie xD

" _I wanna hold hands with you_  
 _But that's all I wanna do right now_  
 _And I wanna get close to you_

 _I wanna sleep next to you_  
 _But that's all I wanna do right now_  
 _So come over now and talk me down_ "

_Troye Sivan - Talk me down_

 

“Higher.” Hugh whispers and grabs Mads’ hand from his butt to put it on his waist. Mads leans his head on Hugh’s shoulder and snuggles closer. The actors breathe heavily, their bodies pressing against each other, closely, the wet from fake blood shirt and sweater clinging to their chests. Mads holds Hugh, his right hand on his friend’s back. The moment of shared intimacy prolongs and breaks out of the frames of their previously agreed ideas. Hugh suggested they hug but they end up in this mad embrace, gasping for air and breathing in each other’s scents. It truly is beautiful. Probably no one has expected the show and the characters to go in this direction, yet here they were, accepting the romance they were developing for three years. Now is the time for the climax of Hannibal and Will’s relationship, especially since they were denied the fourth season by the NBC. So this is where the story reaches a pause.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hugh’s phone buzzes on the nightstand. Dancy’s just awoken mind doesn’t comprehend but he hits the green button and sits up on the bed.

“Hello?”

“Hej.”

Mads’ voice is calm, so calm, Hugh believes he’s still asleep and dreaming.

“Hi, Mads. What is it?”

“Were you sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. What do you need?”

“I’ll be in London tomorrow.” Mads says, cheerful.

“Oh! Great. How long will you be staying?”

“Not long. A few days, a week tops.”

“Uh huh. It’s fine.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow then and let you have some sleep now.”

“Sure. Call me when you’re at the airport.”

“Will do. See you tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hugh finishes the cigarette and throws away the butt. It’s been raining the whole week but today is sunny. Dancy is wearing only a white blouse, without a jacket, and dark jeans. He takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. Mads called when he was leaving Copenhagen and then, already in London that he landed. How long does it take to find his luggage?

When Hugh stares at the screen, Mads approaches him and waits. He keeps standing, looking at his friend with the phone in his hand. Finally, Hugh lifts his head and almost jumps.

“Mads! Jesus.”

“Sexting your wife?” Mikkelsen jokes and Hugh laughs. They’ve done it a few times but Hugh prefers hearing his wife’s voice.

“You jealous?” Hugh asks with a mischievous smile and Mads snorts.

“What happened to simple ‘Hello’?” Mikkelsen says while he puts his bag into Hugh’s car. Then he looks at the other man and smiles warmly.

“Hello.” Says Dancy and his eyes flutter flirtatiously. Mads rolls his eyes and takes a few steps closer to Hugh. He opens his arms and Hugh takes a step back, faking unwillingness to hug. Mikkelsen laughs and almost jumps at Dancy, embracing the man tightly. “I missed you, man.”

Hugh smiles and slowly relaxes in Mads’ arms. He smells the cigarettes and the cologne of his friends but the most intense is the feeling of strong arms around him. This is like surrendering to a mighty force and forgetting everything bad. Hugh leans closer, brushing his cheek against Mads’, and then slowly takes a step back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Being around Mads is dangerous. Especially when you’re a smoker. Mads leaves the house very frequently to have a drag and Hugh often keeps him company. They talk and talk and laugh. Mads likes teasing Hugh and Hugh likes biting back. They never take offense at the jokes but they use the knowledge of each other to their advantage. Hugh has an issue with his ears and a few other things while Mads isn’t a fan of his teeth and sometimes, but actually very rarely forgets a word in English.

They eat dinner and talk and the evening comes sooner than expected. It’s getting dark outside and Hugh shows Mads his bed. They have a beer in front of tv and Mads tells all about his outing to London. They speak about the gigs and small parts and then about the big ones.

“I need to catch up with Star Wars. I never actually got to watch it.”

“Come to the premiere. I’ll be there.”

“I’ll be in the States then.”

“Shame. I mean… Good.”

Hugh squints at Mads and then a wide grin appears on his face.

“Let’s watch it now. The first part, I mean. I have beer and a salad in the fridge.”

Mads raises his eyebrows and then nods with a smile. “Sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The real problem is choosing whether they would watch the oldest one or the chronologically first part. Mads decides he’d rather see the original trilogy first so they play New Hope. They are seated on the couch with bottles of beer, crackers and a bowl of salad on the table.

The movie is about ten minutes in and Mads needs to pee.

“Good god. You’re lucky we can pause. How do you manage at the premiers?”

Mads frowns, not comprehending the question. “I go to the toilet.”

Hugh laughs and throws a cracker at the other man.

When Mikkelsen is back and sitting next to Hugh, Dancy does not press play. Mads lifts his eyebrows questioningly and waits. When Hugh still doesn’t resume the movie, Mads grabs his wrist and reaches for the remote.

“Mads…”

“Yeah?”

Hugh places his head on Mikkelsen’s shoulder and sighs. He’s tired and sleepy despite all the excitement that his friend is here with him.

“Don’t wake me up.”

Mads smiles at the request and lowers the volume in the tv. He strokes Hugh’s hair and sips the beer. It’s only when he hears Hugh’s snoring when Mads turns off the tv completely, puts away the bottles and carefully lifts Hugh. He carries him to the bed and then covers him with a blanket.

“Sleep tight.” Mikkelsen whispers and is about to go when Hugh grabs him by the neck.

“Give me a hug. I really like being hugged by you.”

Mads chuckles but leans and embraces Hugh. Two warm arms circle only slightly smaller body and Hugh hums with delight. This may be the alcohol or the tiredness or just a simple honesty between friends but Hugh doesn’t regret it. He’s not ashamed asking for the hug. He loved it when they filmed Will and Hannibal and it was such a warm and affectionate gesture that Hugh keeps missing it. He loves Claire and often hugs her, maybe more frequently now that he discovered he craves it. He keeps embracing his son and holding him like the world was about to end. There is something that made him softer in the end and Hugh will always blame Mads for it so getting what he wants from the Dane is the ultimate pleasure.

Finally, Hugh tightens his hold on Mads and then collapses on the soft sheets. He’s asleep in a second and Mads goes to his own room.


End file.
